


Your Hair

by malusansi



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gillovny, Snogger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 02:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13285515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malusansi/pseuds/malusansi
Summary: David sees the new pics of Gillian with her new hair cut.





	Your Hair

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so sorry if I made a grammar mistake XD

When he saw the tweet she shared on Twitter saying "guess what?" he felt kinda shocked, because he saw the big change she had made to herself and what it meant to her. He held back his desire of sending her a message, while looking at the picture for a long, long time... that picture was the only thing that made him feel close to her now.

Even though her face was covered by her cell phone, he didn't realize that he had spent more than an hour looking at it when he decided to check what the fans had written about her new look and it was then when he saw the new photos, the other photos, the photos with him.

She was beautiful as always, so dazzling and gorgeous, wearing that long dress, showing the beauty of her back, the beauty of her body. He could not help thinking how much he missed touching her, caressing her... kissing her. He remembered the last time they were together. So, so long ago... the things between them during the filming of The X Files had been a little bit difficult for them, many times almost on the verge of lose their minds and get carried away by their instincts... But they stayed strong, both respected the fact that she now belonged to another man. Yeah, another man...

He kept looking for more pictures of her on the red carpet, he wanted to see how many pictures there were of her and then, he saw the pictures of her next to him. Embraced, smiling... both less tense than on other occasions, he was a little bit more relaxed, perhaps more calm and more confident than the previous times, also a little bit more attentive and affectionate with her. On the other hand, she was acting the same way, confident, affectionate... she was splendid. He could not help feeling his heart breaking into a thousand of pieces.  
He was there, alone, in front of the computer, in silence, watching a video in which they put their heads together, a tender act of both of them, he thought.  
He couldn't handle it anymore and he walked away from the computer, looking away from the screen. It hurt, it hurt his soul to see her there with him. It hurt that the photos were not with him.

He went to the kitchen to get some water to try to feel better but it didn't work... Back in the studio, he picked up his cell phone and looked for her number. 

\---

Gillian was lying on the hotel bed while waiting for Peter to finish showering, when her cell phone received a text message.

D: you cut your hair.

 

When Gillian read his message, she felt a pressure in her chest, anxiety... not knowing if she should answer him or not.  
But after a few minutes, she did it.

 

G: Yes, I did.  
\---  
G: I'm trying to leave all the past behind.

\---

D: are you trying to forget everything that we have lived? Are you trying to forget the feeling of my fingers caressing your long hair? Are you trying to forget me?

 

Gillian felt her heart speed up... how difficult it was for her to breathe now.

 

G: I'm trying to leave my past behind, once again. I'm trying to leave everything behind, not just... you. I know it will be difficult. I still love you and you know that... But David, we already tried. We have tried it so many times and we always end up like this... I just want to forget and start over again, without stories, without memories. Don't make this even harder for me than it already is, I know it is hard for you too, but... please... 

\---

D: you looked beautiful in that dress Gillian... you looked happy and in peace. And even though I know what that hair cut means to you... having a change in your life, I will not give up. I will not stop believing that at some point in this life we can make this work out. I love you Gillian and I will always love you.

 

She could not stop the tears from falling down her cheeks as she read his last message, she loved him too, she loved him so much... But she was trying to forget, she was trying to leave all that behind. She wanted this new story with Peter to worked out.

 

"I love you too"  
She typed, but she never sent the message back to him.


End file.
